Lesson To Learn
by Tacpebs
Summary: Remember those times when you're told not to do something and you do it anyway, then you learn later you probably should have listened? Joe goes through one of those times in this story.


**Hi! Just another Bonanza story I wrote. I don't own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Little Joe was probably the best at taming horses since his oldest brother, Adam, finally let him take over. He'd been doing well, so when they brought in a horse that just seemed not tamable, Little Joe that he'd be the one to tame it.

"What do you mean I won't be taming this one?"

Joe was rather angry. How could Adam just take away his usual job like that?

"I don't want you getting hurt little Joe."

"What do you mean you don't want me to get hurt? It comes with the job sometimes Adam. Come on, you said it yourself that I was one of the best tamers that you'd ever seen."

"It's true, but there's something about this horse that I don't like."

"Adam..."

"Little Joe, you know I usually let you tame the horses, but not this one. I'm not telling you again."

With that, Adam walked off towards the corral and watched as the ranch hands were trying to get the horse to settle down. Joe sighed knowing his brother wasn't trying to be mean, but it still sucked.

"You'll see Adam. I'll tame that horse 'cause you won't be able to."

Joe walked off in the direction of Cochise and jumped on. He took one last look towards his brother and started off back towards the house.

"Hey little brother. Thought you'd be down tamin' the horses."

Hoss was walking in from the barn when he saw Joe pull up.

"Adam's takin' over."

Little Joe dismounted and took Cochise into the barn to brush her coat and feed her. Hoss watched him go and couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Shrugging it off, he went into the house to wash up for dinner. After a long hard day of putting up new fencing, he wondered if his brothers would join him for a drink in town.

"Maybe even Pa might join."

"What's that Hoss?"

"Oh hey Pa. Was wonderin' if you might enjoy headin' to town for a pint tonight. I reckon it's been a while for all of us."

"That's a thought, we'll see what your brothers say after dinner."

After a while, Joe walked into the house and headed straight up to his room to wash up for dinner.

"Hop Sing?! I'm hungrier than an ol' grizzy. What's for supper?"

Adam chose that moment to walk in. He looked rather tired.

"Hey Pa, gonna be a while before we brake in that new black horse you brought in. He's a tough one."

"I thought Joseph would be the one to work with the horses."

"Well I..."

"Dinner ready. You eat now."

Hop Sing announced and moved back into the kitchen after setting down the last plate of food. Little Joe heard the cry for food and made his way out of his room and down to the table.

"Sure looks good Hop Sing."

Hop Sing smiled at Hoss' compliment.

"Yes, looks real good Hop Sing."

Joe added as he took a fork full of mash potatoes. The Cartwrights dug in and ate with much gusto.

"Sure was a fine meal Hop Sing. Don't believe I could eat another bite."

Ben Cartwright smiled at his cook and placed his napkin on the side of the plate.

"Oh yeah, you two interested in going into town and gettin' a pint with Pa and me?"

Hoss asked after removing his own napkin.

"Well, that sounds like a fine idea. We haven't been to town, for a drink anyway, in a long time."

Adam said as he stood to move from the dinner table. Everyone else stood as well and moved to the living room, leaving Hop Sing to clean up.

"What about you Short Shanks?"

"Nah, not really interested. I'm actually kinda tired. Wanted to turn in early."

"You feelin' alright Joseph?"

"Yes sir. Promise, I'm just tired."

Ben took in his youngest son and could see maybe he did seem a little tired.

"Alright. We probably won't be out too late. I'll make sure to keep them quiet when we return."

"Thanks Pa. Night Adam. Night Hoss. You two don't keep Pa out too late."

Little Joe yawned and turned to the stairs.

"Night Joe. Come on you two. Let's let him get some sleep."

"Night Short Shanks."

"Good night Joseph."

"Night Pa."

Joe headed up the stairs and to his room. He sat down on his bed before he stretched out and listened to his father and brothers ride off to town. He sighed and thought back to the horse he should've been the one taming.

"Wouldn't take me long to tame that horse, but Adam won't give me a chance."

He looked out his window to see it was just dusk. There was still enough light out to see about the horse.

"I just want to see what makes this horse so special that Adam felt that I wasn't good enough to tame him."

With that thought, Joe got off his bed and headed out of his room and down the stairs.

"I thought youngest Cartwright go to bed early."

"I was tired and now I'm not. I'll be back in a little while."

"Where going?"

"To see about a horse."

Joe left after that. It didn't take him long to reach the corral and find the new horse. He could hear him as he rode up.

"Hey Mr. Cartwright. I have to admit, I was surprised when your brother wouldn't let you try and tame this horse, but after seeing him with my own eyes, I can see why."

One of the ranch hands spoke.

"Oh, why's that?"

"He's a tough one, but I'm hoping after a few weeks Mr. Adam'll have him tamed."

"Why wait a few weeks, when I could do it in a day or so?"

Joe dismounted and walked over to the horse.

"Now... wait Mr. Cartwright. That there horse is a beast. I believe Mr. Adam had it in your best interest not to mess with that horse."

Joe waved a hand at the ranch hand and moved to take in the horse. A beautiful black stallion, they'd be able to get a lot of money for him. That thought in mind, he looked the horse in the eye and opened the door. The horse pawed the ground at first, but quickly took in the freedom and ran until it reached the end of said freedom. Joe had allowed the horse to enter into the circled ring and watched as the horse ran back and forth, looking for an exit.

"Mr. Cartwright..."

"I'm only seeing what's all the hub bub. No harm in letting the horse exercise a bit, is there?"

"Well... no, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Adam had him up for the night."

"And I'll be sure to put him back up. No harm, right?"

The ranch hand wasn't sure, but he didn't say anything else. Joe seriously just allowed the horse to run back and forth around him. After a while, the horse tired and Joe lead the horse back into it's

enclosure.

"There, no harm done. Let's just keep this between you and me. This way, Adam tames the horse, but it'll be a lot faster."

Joe smiled and turned to mount Cochise. He quickly returned his horse to the barn, took care of her, and was back in the house and up into bed before his father and brothers returned home.

*****Bonanza*****

The next morning, everyone got up to do their chores and figured they'd be back in time for lunch. Joe decided he was going to help Hoss out with the rest of the fencing that needed to be done. Adam was going back to see if he could tame the horse. Ben stayed inside and tended to the books.

"How long ya think it's gonna take Adam to tame that horse? Why do you suppose he isn't lettin' you tame him?"

"He says it's for my safety, but I don't see why I couldn't do it. Just a fine horse. I could tame him in no time. Hear it's gonna take Adam a few weeks."

"Well, let's hope it's before we need to sale him. There's no profit in an untamed horse."

Hoss got back to work while Joe stood a moment longer looking in the direction of where the corral stood. When lunch time came, the boys headed back home to eat. Adam looked absolutely tired.

"What happened to you?"

"That horse is gonna be the death of me. I can hardly get near him before he's tryin' to take me out with his large hooves. I've managed to get the rope around him a couple times, but he just drags me around the corral. I'm not sure that horse is worth it Pa. Rick's already been hurt by that horse."

"I hate to hear that son. Seems like a good horse. I'll look into it."

Joe wanted to say something, but the food arrived and he had to admit, he was mighty hungry. He promised himself he'd go down and see about working with the horse again later tonight. After lunch, everyone went about their other chores, by the time it was dinner time, everyone was washed up and ready to eat.

"Adam, about that horse. Do you think you could give it a few weeks?"

"Pa, you know I can tell a good horse like the rest of them, but there's something in this horse's eye that's not only challenging me, but says that it's not gonna be a good horse."

"I see."

The family sat quietly for a few minutes and it wasn't long until everyone started going to bed soon after.

"Night boys."

"Night Pa."

"Guess I'll head on up myself. Early day tomorrow. We're gonna have to head over to the east side to work on that fence Little Joe so you better head to bed too."

"Alright Hoss. Night Adam. Night Hoss."

"Good night Little Joe."

"Night Joe. Night Hoss."

"Night Adam."

Joe figured Adam would stay up a little later reading his book, so he waited until he heard Adam head off to his room before quietly opened his own door and headed back downstairs. He didn't hear or see Hop Sing watching him as he went out the door. Joe quickly got Cochise ride ready and headed out to the corral.

"Hey boy."

Joe greeted the black beauty. He looked around not seeing anyone and tied Cochise off before going into the corral.

"Woah boy. Easy does it."

Joe opened the gate the horse was in and allowed him into the corral. He merely stood there watching the horse for a moment before entering the corral himself.

"You just don't like being in a cage. I understand. And then to have some stranger tryin' to tie you down... you don't like that either."

The horse walked back and forth, being sure to keep Joe in his sights. Joe made no move besides to watch the horse. As the horse tired, Joe grabbed a rope and moved closer to him.

"There's a good boy. See, no harm. I'm just gonna put this rope over your head. See, no harm in the rope."

He walked over and let the horse smell the rope before he slowly pulled the looped rope over the horse's head. The beauty didn't like that and reared back a few times. Joe held onto the rope and was pulled along. The last time the horse reared, he caught Joe in the ribs coming back down. Of course this didn't deter Joe from his task. He figured his ribs were merely cracked. It was still painful, but he was determined.

"It's alright. Just caught me off guard. You're alright."

Joe winced and held his right arm to his ribs while using the left to continue holding onto the rope.

"There now, you see?"

He took the horse around a few times and smiled as the horse got used to running and cantering and walking with the rope. He knew he needed to tape up his ribs and get some sleep, so he took the horse back into the gate and headed for home. He got back into the house and into his room just as quietly as he left. Hop Sing thanked Buddha that Little Joe had made it back safely. He couldn't help notice there seemed to be something wrong, but he could wait until the morning to find out.

"Little Joe! Come on, those fences aren't gonna fix themselves!"

Hoss was a bit surprised that Joe wasn't up yet. It hadn't been that long ago when Joe used to sleep in, but lately he'd been feeling the need to help show he could pull his weight around the farm and had been getting up before Hoss.

"G-give me a minute."

Little Joe felt like he had just finally gotten to sleep and here Hoss was calling him to wake him up. His ribs really hurt, but he wasn't going to let on anything was wrong.

"Little Joe need breakfast. You go ahead. I send Joe later."

Hoss looked at Hop Sing and nodded.

"Alright, but if he ain't down there in 20 minutes, I'm coming back here to get him myself."

Joe took ten to get dressed and headed down to see what Hop Sing managed to keep from Hoss' hunger.

"Little Joe not look right. Something wong."

"Just tired. Don't worry about it."

"Bùyào piàn wǒ"

Joe merely looked at Hop Sing before he bowed his head.

"I gotta go help Hoss. Thanks, Hop Sing, for breakfast."

"But you no eat much."

Joe didn't stick around for the lecture, he merely got Cochise, took a minute to push the pain to the back of his mind, and then headed off to help his older brother work on the fences.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, over slept."

Joe hissed, but covered it up with a yawn when Hoss looked at him.

"Much sleep as you get, you'd think you wouldn't look so dog gone pale."

Joe flinched, but pulled himself together to get the fence done. The two of them decided to work through lunch so that dinner would be a treat when they got it.

"Wonder what's for supper? I'm so hungry..."

"Yeah, yeah. At least we got the fencing done."

"True. What's for dinner Hop Sing?"

"Porkchop."

"Oh Hop Sing! You're the best!"

"Middle son get favorite food."

Hoss smiled and they all dug in. Joe albeit slower, but he didn't let on that anything was wrong. Hop Sing seemed to be the only one to notice Joe's winces. When they all went to bed, Joe once again made his way from his room and down to the corral.

"Hey boy. Didn't forget me did you?"

The horse neighed and ran out into the corral once Joe freed him.

"There's a good boy. Gonna try something new."

Joe moved over to Cochise and took his saddle and blanket off him. He then walked up to the other horse and waited for the horse to calm down before he moved the saddle over to let the horse smell it. The horse bucked and moved away from Joe. Joe gave him the space and time, but then moved over to the horse again when he felt he had given it enough time. He'd moved onto the right side of the horse and placed the saddle on. Unfortunately, the horse still wasn't ready and Joe wasn't ready for his reaction. The horse bucked again and smashed Joe between it and the fence. 1200 pounds falling against a man only 125lbs, give or take a few pounds, isn't a good mix.

"Ahh!"

Joe cried out and fell down. The horse had crushed his right leg and completely broken his ribs. Joe looked at the horse, with tears in his eyes, and tried to get up. He nearly passed out with pain, but stayed down. He was surprised when the horse laid down near beside him. He wasn't sure how to get out of the situation that he was in. His body was in shock and he couldn't stop shaking. It hurt to breathe and his leg hurt to move. His whole body hurt, but he couldn't do anything to get help. As the pain grew too much for him, he passed out and realized he wasn't as cold as he thought he was a few minutes ago.

*****Bonanza*** **

"That's odd. I was gonna give you boys the day off, but it seems Joseph's gone on ahead."

"I've still got that horse to try and tame anyway. I'm gonna get to it."

"Alright, if you see Little Joe, make sure to let him know he's been given a day off."

"Right Pa."

With that, Adam went off to see about the black horse he was supposed to be taming. He felt as if he were merely getting more and more frustrated with the horse instead. Upon arriving he noted that Cochise was somwhat tethered to the fence of the corral. He also noted that the black beauty wasn't in the gate as he was supposed to be. It was instead laying down beside someone. Adam frowned in confusion and looked around for the ranch hands, but they were all away from the corral. Adam felt a strong sense of dread as he realized that Joe wasn't exactly anywhere he could see. He knew Joe wasn't sloppy when it came to Cochise either.

"Joe?"

Adam quickly dismounted and moved into the ring. The single horse in the corral stood to his feet as if daring Adam to make a move towards him or his charge. Adam held up quick, but he paled when he saw his youngest brother, seemingly dead, laying on the ground unmoving.

"Joe!"

Adam made to move towards Joe, but the horse kept him at bay with it's pawing at the ground. A couple times Adam tried to get to his brother and the horse threatened to trample him under its hooves. The scary part was it was so close to Joe, he believed that the horse would accidently crush his brother.

"Joseph! Wake up Joe! Can you hear me?"

He was rewarded with a moan, but nothing more. Somewhat angered at Joe, he turned his attention back to the horse and tried to grab at the rope that was around its neck. When he finally wrestled the horse back into the gate, he ran over to see what was wrong with Joe.

"Oh... Joe. I... I told you that horse was no good."

He went to lift his brother, only to somewhat drop what part of him he had lifted after Joe cried out in such agony.

"I'm sorry Joe. I gotta get help. I'll be right back."

Adam looked over to see Cochise's saddle and blanket on the ground. He quickly brushed the blanket off a bit and laid it over Joe.

"I'll be back as fast as I can. Gonna send Hoss for the Doc. You hang tight."

Adam practically jumped the fence getting to his horse's side and headed for home.

"Pa! Hoss!"

Adam cried as he torn into the front of their home.

"Blazes Adam, what's wrong?"

"I need you to run into town as quick as you can and get Doc Martin. Pa, I need your help getting Little Joe back up here."

"What is it son? What's happened?"

"I told him... I told him Pa. I told him not to mess with that horse. Hoss, you gotta hurry. I'm guessin' he's been out there a long time."

"I'm hurryin' Adam."

Just like that, Hoss was in the barn and right back out heading off for town. Adam looked at his father for a moment before he watched his father go into the barn for his horse. Adam dismounted and went into the barn to hitch up the buckboard. He and his father were soon on their way with instructions for Hop Sing to have Joe's bed ready and some medical supplies available until the doctor showed up. Adam couldn't help feeling lost. How could no one have heard Joe scream? Why hadn't anyone else found him before it got like this? When Adam and Ben got to the corral, a group of men were started that way.

"What's going on Mr. Cartwright, Adam?"

"Joseph!"

Ben called out just as he pulled up to the corral. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"What in God's name happened?"

"I... I found that horse I was telling you about laying right next to him. I'm sure he had something to do with this. I tried to get to Joe and he wouldn't let me near him. I finally wrestled it back into the gate. When I went to lift Joe, he cried out in such pain..."

Adam never wanted to hear that sound come from his youngest brother, or any of his family members, ever again.

"Joseph, can you hear me son?"

Ben made his way into the corral and knelt near his sickly looking son. Joe was so pale. His lips even seemed white on the verge of turning blue.

"Help me get him up."

Adam looked at his father for a moment before joining him and looking down at his brother. A couple other ranch hands moved in to help.

"I told you Joe..."

"Oh three we lift him. One... two... three!"

Everyone involved froze at the scream that left Joe's mouth. Ben's heart nearly stopped and Adam had tears in his eyes.

"We...we can't stop now. At least we've gotten him off the ground. Come on, let's get him into the buckboard. Someone grab that blanket."

Ben took charge and they carefully got Joe out of the corral and into the buckboard. The whole time they moved him, Joe whimpered in pain and misery. Adam nearly took out his gun and shot the horse he was sure had done this to his brother, but he didn't have the complete story, or the time. That and scaring the other horses didn't seem like the smart thing to do. So he'd wait. After loading Joe, Ben and Adam headed for home with Joe in tow and were happy to see that Doc Martin' buggy was in front of the house.

"Ben, Adam.'

Doc Martin greeted the two men.

"What's Little Joe gotten himself into this time? Hoss couldn't exactly explain it to me. Said something about a horse?"

"I'm not sure myself Paul, but I know my son really needs your help. We could hardly touch him, let alone lift him up, without him crying out."

"No one should ever sound like that. It's my fault. I'm sorry Pa. I told him... I know how he gets when he's told not to do something. Maybe if I had explained it more, had him watch me so he could see for himself..."

"Now Adam, we don't exactly know what happened. We won't know until we can talk to Joe. Please, come this way Paul."

Ben, Adam, Paul, and Hoss all moved to the buckboard and looked to see Joe. Hoss half expected Joe to jump up and announce it was all a prank, but when he saw his unmoving little brother, he knew something was wrong. Paul moved closest to Joe to see what was wrong. He took Joe's right hand in his and lifted up his shirt. The amount of bruises he saw made it look as if Joe was just one big bruise. He reached out to find the source, but looked up to see Adam walking into the house. He looked over at Ben and merely got a sad look and a shake of his head. He gently prodded the area, but the sounds that emitted from Joe from just the touch made it sound like he was literally trying to hurt the boy.

"I'm sorry son. Ben... he's hurt bad. From that little touch I could tell his ribs are broken. From the odd angle that his right leg is at, I'm willing to bet that's broken too. Seeing as his lips are turning blue, he's not getting enough oxygen meaning he's got a punctured lung. I'll have to operate."

Hoss looked shocked. Ben looked crushed himself, but nodded.

"What are... what are his chances with the surgery?"

"I won't lie to you Ben. Seeing as it's his lungs and I don't exactly have the right equipment here... We'll do the best we can with what we have. Someone's gonna have to breathe for him with the portable pump I managed to order not too long ago. Was hoping I would never need it, but I should've known Joe loves trying all my new stuff."

Doc Martin tried to make light of the situation because the facts just weren't pretty.

"Let's get him into the house. I need to get started now."

Adam had hardly moved far away before he heard his brother's cry of pain. He sat down in the living area and prayed that Joe would be alright. He never wanted to hear that sound again. He was still wallowing in self pity when Hoss walk into the house carrying Little Joe. The whole time you could hear Joe whimpering in pain. Hoss was trying to be careful, but Joe's breathing wasn't sounding too good and they had to hurry. Paul instructed Hoss to place his brother in his bed and Hop Sing to bring hot water and more towels. Ben wanted to be right there, but Paul told him he had another son that needed him.

"I'll do all I can for Joe with Hop Sing's help Ben. Adam needs you right now."

Ben took a deep breath, leaned down to kiss his youngest on the forehead, and turned to leave the room in search of Adam. He didn't have to go far. Adam was wringing his hands back and forth.

"Adam..."

"Pa, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't..."

"Adam! In what way is this any of your fault? We don't even know what happened!"

"I...I'm sure..."

"That you love your brothers. Yes, I can see that. Let's wait for the whole story before we start placing blame, hum?"

*****Bonanza*****

With the help of Hop Sing, Dr. Paul Martin was able to fix Joe's punctured lung and set his leg so that it could begin the healing process. His ribs were wrapped so they too could heal. It'd be hard going for Joe, but he'd pull through. Doc Martin would have to watch for pnuemonia or any other developements that might happen because of Joe's weakened lungs. All the while, Adam kept asking his father to put the horse down.

"Well Ben, I've got him as comfortable as I can. Gonna need you to keep giving Joe the sleep draught so that he doesn't wake up in pain and try to move. It'll take a while, but he will heal. I'd have to believe, because of the injuries, that the horse fell on him."

"You see Pa!"

"Adam, all that tells us is that the horse fell on him. How do you suspect that happened?"

"Well... I'm not sure, but it's the horse that caused this!"

"When Joe finishes that sleep draught, you can slowly let him awake up. I'm sure even then he'll still be sleepy, but at this point that's what will do him the most good. I've left a pain tonic as well. In case he's awake enough to take it. I'll be by in a few days to make sure he's breathing alright and not making himself sick since he can't breathe in as much as he needs to.

"Thank you Paul. You've done so much."

"Just doin' my job for one of my favorite families. You all take care. Don't worry too much about Little Joe. He's a fighter and we all know that very well."

After bidding the doctor good bye, the remaining Cartwrights went to sit in the living room as they let their thoughts take them whereever they wanted to go. Hop Sing called for dinner sometime later and they managed to all eat something, but it just didn't feel right without Little Joe. Weeks went by and Doc Martin kept his promise. He checked in on Little Joe and gave updates on his condition. It took a little over three months before Little Joe showed signs of improving.

"W...water?"

Joe awoke with a thirst as large as the Sahara Desert. He didn't know what was going on. He tried to sit up, but his ribs hurt. Hoss took that moment to walk into the room and light the lamp beside Joe's bed. He gasped when he saw that his little brother was awake.

"Pa! Adam! Come quick!"

He yelled and then moved back over to Joe's bedside when he heard his father and older brother run up the stairs.

"What is it Hoss? What's happened?"

"Is Joe alright?"

"See for yourself."

"W...water?"

"Oh Joseph..."

Ben Cartwright allowed a smile to form on his lips, one people haven't seen in a while.

"Here you go Little Joe."

Adam carefully tipped the glass of water he got for Joe so he wouldn't choke.

"Th-thanks."

"How are you feeling son?"

"Tired. St-stiff. What h-happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember Little Joe?"

Joe looked at Adam and frowned a little as he tried to rememeber what it was he last recalled. Flashes went across the back of his eyelids and he gasped.

"Beauty! I was taming the black beauty. I'm sorry Adam. I... I know I should've listened, but we was gettin' along just fine. I didn't mean to startle him so bad he fell towards me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, then all I remember is pain and waking up here. How long was I out? May I have so more of that water?"

"Small sips. You've been out a while. A little over three months."

His eyes grew large and he tried to get out of bed again.

"What happened? What happened to Beauty?"

Adam looked down. Hoss looked at his Pa. Ben looked at Joe.

"We sold him. Couldn't stand the sight of him. Wasn't sure how you'd react."

Ben placed a hand on Hoss' shoulder after he explained.

"I wanted to kill him, but Pa convinced me that it wasn't a good idea. Now that we know the whole story..."

"You should've let me tame him. I was doing real good since you started."

"What?!"

Joe had the nerve to sheepish.

"I... I was going out... after dark to... to work with him. We... we were getting along fine. I was the one... the one that moved too fast. I wanted... was hoping... that he'd be better with me. And he seemed to be. I mean... you were coming home tired. I... I was havin' fun. Probably would've had him tamed by now... if I didn't spook him so."

Joe moved to find a comfortable position and ended up knocking his leg the wrong way. He gasped in pain and his father went over to his dresser to get the pain medicine ready. He filled the cup of water Joe had finished earlier, mixed the meds, and then handed the cup over to Adam to give to his brother.

"Here you go Joe. Drink all of it."

Joe did as was told and settled down again with a yawn.

"Alright, it's about time he got his rest. He's been up longer than usual and his body's still adjusting."

"Ah Pa. He's been sleepin' for so long now... Alright. You take care Half pint. We'll see you later."

Hoss turned to exit the door first.

"We'll talk later Joe."

Adam followed his younger brother out.

"I'm glad to see you're finally doing better son. You keep fighting."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and I hope you've learned a lesson here."

"Yes sir. I sure have."

Ben nodded and turned the lamp next to Joe's head down before taking his leave.

"I believe we all had a lesson to learn this time."

Ben sighed and closed the door.

* * *

***Bùyào piàn wǒ- "Don't lie to me." in Chinese**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
